Field of the Invention
The present invention relates t forced hot air appliances, and more particularly to forced hot air appliances such as curling irons and hot air brushes which utilize a swivel handle.
The Prior Art
Forced hot air appliances which have handles that can swivel are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,731,694 and 4,469,934. However, since October of 1987Underwriter Laboratories (UL) has required that the switches in all hand held drying devices be waterproof when in their off position. Although there are currently many UL-approved hair dryers and hot air brushes which meet this standard, none have swivel handles. Such appliances are very cumbersome to use because in use their electrical cords become twisted and tangled.